Horrid Henry and the Go-Kart
Horrid Henry and the Go-Kart is the forty-seventh episode of Series 2. Synopsis Dad and Henry are building a Go Kart, and it's going to be the biggest and the best you've ever seen! Plot The episode start with Henry racing in his kart as he races against Ralph, Brian and Nick. Ralph ends up losing control of his kart as it stops and Brian tries to steer away from it but it collides with Ralph. With Henry and Nick neck and neck, Henry manages to take the lead until one of his kart's wheels hits a rock and flies off. Nick eventually wins and chants 'Na na na na na to you Henry!' In response, Henry hurls his helmet and screams NOOOOOOO! The scene changes to the front yard where Henry drags his ruined kart to Dad who was fixing the car. He asks Henry how he goes on. Henry replies 'Wheel came off.' Dad carries the kart from Henry. Henry asks if Dad could fix it. Unfortunately the kart's brakes were too bad to be fixed, which lead to it being in the bin. A dejected Henry concludes there will be no races, and end of an era. Only for Dad to say 'Or the beginning of another.' He plans to make a new kart, bigger, better, faster, stronger. Dad begins drawing plans for the kart and Peter assists him. Henry and Dad think of a rocket powered kart and supersonic megabasters. They take a trip to the hardware store but they meet up with Nick and Ralph's dad. The race for parts is on as they scavenge for part. Henry finds some super monster wheels. Nick's dad almost get the wheels only the step on a skateboard and get sent to the toilet on a runaway shopping cart. Dad manages to win the wheels. Ralph makes a pirate ship based kart, Brian makes a electric powered kart, Nick makes a common blue kart without brakes and finally Henry make his kart. But the kart is very heavy, Peter reads in the book that there should be less traction and more lift, but Henry told him to get lost and Dad says "Don't be Horrid, Henry!". A solution is wings for the kart like a fairy much to Henry's disgust. He is interrupted by a beeping noise. They look over to see that Margaret had purchased a pink kart complete with engine, electric windows, glove compartment and heated seats. Henry angrily states that it's considered cheating. Margaret gloats that cheating is losing and walks off. Henry decides to add dragon wings to his kart. The kart race begins as every kart except for Margaret's drive off. Henry and the 3 karts, drive off. Brian tries to find a specific lever by reading a manual, only for a book in his face his kart's wheels getting caught in a small ditch. Margaret gets her kart working and drives off. Ralph activates his sail which makes his kart go past Henry's kart until the track changed directions, then, the wind was against Ralph, and he is blown into the water. Nick's kart comes across a tortoise but without brakes, he spins out of control. Henry is in the lead until Margaret's kart drives past Henry. Peter finds a solution to make Henry's kart lighter by using Fairy Dust. The dust forms a pink cloud which Margaret tries to brake but is blinded by the dust which makes her kart out of control and careens it into a stream. Henry's kart manages to absorb the dust which causes it to fly over Dad and Peter. Henry wins the races, Margaret states he cheated but he won it fair and square thanks to his friends. Henry, Dad and Peter all call out 'The winners!', ending the episode. Trivia *In this episode, New Nick's dad lacks his Eastern European accent. *New Nick's car was based on a Caterham 620R. Category:Episodes Category:Series 2